It is known that antibiotic agents can be produced via the fermentation of a variety of types of microorganisms. Some biologically active chromophores are produced in such a way that they associate with protein moieties to form a chromoprotien complex. The chromoprotiens which have been studied are described in: "Neocarzinostatin chromophore", Napier, M. A., et. al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 89, 635-642 (1979) and "Auromomycin Chromophore, Suzuki, H., et. al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 94, 255-261 (1980). The antitumor antibiotic C-1027 is a chromophore fraction derived from streptomyces globisporus C-1027. Its isolation, characterization and biological activity are described by T. Otani et. al. in "Isolation and Characterization of Non-protein Chromophore and its Degradation Product from Antibiotic C-1027", Journal of Antibiotics, 44, 564-568 (1991).